


you want me to do what?

by punkhale



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2693867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkhale/pseuds/punkhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Derek wants to invite Stiles' dad for dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you want me to do what?

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Stiles and Derek and "You want me to do what?” :D

"You want me to do what?" Stiles asked, gaping at him as if he had just grown three more heads and declared he was running for president while doing the macarena.

Derek rolled his eyes. “You dad. Dinner. Friday. I’m not sure what you’re not getting here.”

Stiles gaped some more. “You want me to ask my dad to dinner? Here?”

"Yes Stiles, it’s not that novel of an idea. People ask other people over for dinner all the time."

"Yes, well!" Stiles squawked, flailing his arms around like a chicken, "other people aren’t my dad! Or us!"

Derek frowned. “Do you not want your dad to come over here? Is it too soon? I thought we were-“

"No, no!" Stiles exclaimed, waving around some more as he rushed to his boyfriends side, sinking into the couch next to him. "It’s not that. We are. We  _are_  there Derek. You just surprised me is all. I… I would love for you to meet my dad.”

Derek let out the breath he had been holding and smiled, pulling Stiles up against him and leaving a trail of kisses across his jaw before burying his face in Stiles’ neck.

"I love you."

He felt Stiles relax into the couch as he brought a hand up to smooth down Derek’s hair. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://punkliterati.tumblr.com/)


End file.
